


Mi Sol Y Mi Luna

by Samky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabe is soft and made a poem for Jack, I love Spanish poetry, In my hc the UN corrupted along Talon OW and made Jack think the corrupt one was Gabe so they fight, M/M, Reaper loves both his Sol and his Luna, Reaper76 Valentines Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samky/pseuds/Samky
Summary: Soft Valentines poem from Gabe to Jack, recited in Spanish and translated so everyone can enjoy it ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know we were given some themes for the Valentines week but I didn't know which one suited this the best so I just made it as the opening post!!
> 
> The poem is divided in like three parts: when Jack and Gabe meet and face together the Omnic Crisis, the creation of Overwatch and it’s follow up to the corruption the UN initiates leading to also corrupt Jack into making him believe that Gabe is the corrupt one so they end up fighting at the HQ, and the last part is Reaper facing the fact that Jack is alive.
> 
> I really tried to make it the most easily possible to read and understand, keeping at the same time the misterious essence of a poetry, also tried my best with the translation so english speakers can understand it, and I have to add that this wouldn’t have been possible without the help of [clickclickBANG](http://archiveofourown.org/users/clickclickBANG/pseuds/clickclickBANG), without him this couldn’t have been posible. Now without more delay here you have mi little piece of commitement to this wonderful fandom :D

> Mi Sol, (My Sunshine,)
> 
> eres la luz que ilumina mi camino. (You are the light that lights up my way.)
> 
> Mi Sol, (My Sunshine,)
> 
> la esperanza que afora mi corazón. (the hope that fills my heart.)
> 
> Mi Sol, (My Sunshine,)
> 
> eres el velo que me escuda de mis temores. (you are the veil the shields me of my fears.)
> 
> Mi Sol, (My sunshine,)
> 
> la razón por la que lucho. (you are the reason for why I fight.)
> 
> Mi Sol, (My Sunshine,)
> 
> tu candor me mantiene vivo. (your candor keeps me alive.)
> 
> Mi Sol, (My Sunshine,)
> 
> siempre resplandeciente. (always blazing.)
> 
> Mi Sol, (My Sunshine,)
> 
> tu me proteges en el campo de batalla. (you protect me in the battlefield.)
> 
> Mi Sol, (My Sunshine,)
> 
> sin tí no habría victoria, solo un deber. (without you there wouldn’t be victory, only duty.)
> 
> Mi Sol, (My Sunshine,)
> 
> tu me proteges. (you keep me safe.)
> 
> Mi Sol, (My Sunshine,)
> 
> prístina amalgama, (pristine amalgam.)
> 
> bajo tu brillo me quito la máscara. (under your brightness I take off my mask.)
> 
> Mi Sol, (My Sunshine,)
> 
> a tí no te tengo que engañar, (I don’t have to trick you,)
> 
> té me conoces, (you know me,)
> 
> tú me entiendes, (you understand me,)
> 
> tú sabes quien soy realmente. (you know who really I am.)
> 
> Mi Sol, (My Sunshine,)
> 
> ascendiste lejos de mí, (you ascended far away from me,)
> 
> tu cálido tacto me abandona, (you warm touch abandons me,)
> 
> te observo ahora desde la distancia, (I watch you from the distance)
> 
> desamparado y frío. (helpless and cold.)
> 
> ¿Por qué te fuiste mi Sol? (Why did you leave my Sunshine?
> 
> ¿Por qué me abandonaste? (Why did you left me behind?)
> 
> tengo frío mi Sol,necesito tu calor, tu tacto, tu comfort, (I’m cold my Sunshine, I need your heat, your touch, your comfort)
> 
> por favor Sol mío no me abandones. (please, my Sunshine, do not leave me)
> 
> ¡Oh mi querido Sol! (Oh my beloved Sunshine!)
> 
> Necesito tu luz, (I need your light)
> 
> me desvanezco en la terrible oscuridad, (I fade in this terrible darkness,)
> 
> mi Oro empañado ahora está. (my Gold is tarnished now.)
> 
> ¡Te lo ruego! (I beg of you!)
> 
> ¡No te lo lleves! (Don’t take him!)
> 
> ¡Te lo pido por favor, no te lleves a mi Sol! (I’m begging you, please don’t take my sunshine away!)
> 
> Necesito su luz, su candor, su amor. (I need his light, his candor, his love)
> 
> Oh Sol mío… (Oh sunshine of mine…)
> 
> Nunca me olvidaré de tí… (I will never forget you…)
> 
> Eras el oro de mi corazón… (You were the gold of my heart…)
> 
> Puro y brillante… (Pure and radiant...)
> 
> Al igual que tu luz… (Like your light…)
> 
> Siempre te recordaré mi Sol, (I will always remember you, my Sunshine,)
> 
> aunque me desvanezca en las tinieblas, (although I fade into the darkness,)
> 
> siempre serás el último atisbo de luz que quede en mí. (You will always be the last glimmer of light in me.)
> 
> Siempre te amaré… (Eternally, I will love you…)
> 
> Vive por mí Jack, (Live for me Jack,)
> 
> guarda esa luz que antaño me iluminó. (keep that light which once illuminated me.)
> 
> Mi Luna, (My Moonlight,)
> 
> mística y blanca. (mystical and white.)
> 
> Mi Luna, (My Moonlight,)
> 
> no eres mi Sol... pero tienes su misma luz. (You are not my Sunshine...but you have the same light.)
> 
> Mi Luna, (My Moonlight,)
> 
> soy la sombra que camina bajo tu amparo. (I am the shadow which walks under your protection.)
> 
> Mi Luna, (My Moonlight)light,)
> 
> no tan alta como mi Sol. (not as high as my Sun.)
> 
> Mi Luna, (My Moonlight,)
> 
> crees que no sé quién eres. (you believe that I do not know who you are.)
> 
> Mi Luna, (My Moonlight,)
> 
> plata en lugar de oro. (silver in place of gold.)
> 
> Mi Luna, (My Moonlight,)
> 
> crees que no se que cuidas de mí. (you believe that I do not know that you care for me.)
> 
> Mi Luna, (My Moonlight,)
> 
> cuenta la leyenda, (the legend says,)
> 
> que El Sol perdió a su amante, (that The Sun lost its/his lover,)
> 
> cuenta la leyenda mi Luna, (the legend says, my Moonlight,)
> 
> que El Sol le dió parte de su esencia a La Luna (that the Sun gave part of its own essence to the Moon).
> 
> para así juntos poder brillar. (so that together they can shine.)
> 
> Mi Luna, (My Moonlight,)
> 
> mi Sol cayó. (My Sun fell.)
> 
> Mi Luna, (My Moonlight,)
> 
> mi Sol no es El Sol. (My Sunshine is not the Sun.)
> 
> Mi Luna, (My Moonlight,)
> 
> sé que fuiste Sol una vez. (I know that you were the Sun once.)
> 
> Mi Luna, (My Moonlight,)
> 
> sé de dónde procede tu brillo. (I know where your radiance comes from.)
> 
> Mi Luna, (My Moonlight,)
> 
> gracias por iluminarme otra vez. (Thank you, for shining upon me once again.)
> 
> Mi Luna, (My Moonlight,)
> 
> gracias por cuidar de mí. (thank you for taking care of me.)
> 
> ¡Oh Luna mía! (Oh Moonlight of mine!)
> 
> luz iridiscente, (iridescent light,)
> 
> tenue candor. (a faint candor.)
> 
> ¡Oh mi Luna! (Oh my Moonlight!)
> 
> brillo apagado, (brilliance faded,)
> 
> gloria de antaño que una vez disfruté. (the glory of yesteryear that I once enjoyed.)
> 
> No me importa, mi Luna, (I do not care, My Moonlight,)
> 
> te quiero igualmente, (I love you anyway,)
> 
> me da igual el brillo, (I do not care about the brilliance,)
> 
> plata será en lugar de oro, (silver will be instead of gold,)
> 
> tu débil brillo me vuelve a iluminar. (your faint glow lights me anew.)
> 
> ¡Gracias Sol y Luna! (Thank you, Sun and Moon!)
> 
> Pues mi Sol volvió, (for my Sunshine returned,)
> 
> bajo su velo vuelvo a caminar, (under his veil I walk again,)
> 
> amor eternamente guardado, (the eternally-kept love)
> 
> brillo que nunca dejaste de atesorar, (brilliance which you never stopped treasuring,)
> 
> gracias por volver conmigo, (thank you for relighting with me,)
> 
> juntos volvemos a marchar. (we return to walk together again/anew.)
> 
> ¡Oh Luna mía! (Oh Moonlight of mine!)
> 
> soy la sombra que te sigue, (I am the shadow that follows you,)
> 
> tu brillo platino me protege, (your silver radiance protects me,)
> 
> antiguo oro empañado, (old gold tarnished,)
> 
> ahora plata resplandeciente. (now resplendent silver.)
> 
> ¡Oh Luna mía! (Oh Moonlight of mine!)
> 
> no hace falta que pidas perdón, (no need to ask for forgiveness,)
> 
> todos cometemos errores, (we all make mistakes,)
> 
> sino mira a este bribón. (but look at this fool.)
> 
> Volvamos juntos pues Luna mía, (Let us go back together then, Moonlight of mine,)
> 
> tan hermosa como el amanecer, (as beautiful as the sunrise,)
> 
> mi preciosa Luna, (my precious Moonlight,)
> 
> tan hermosa como el atardecer, (as beautiful as the sunset,)
> 
> Oh mi Luna, en el cielo siempre te veré, (Oh my Moonlight, in the heavens eternally I will see you,)
> 
> y así por siempre te amaré. (and so I will love you, forevermore.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Well how was it? Did you like it? Please tell me in the comments, I'm really excited to know what people thought and how they interpretated some lines!!!


End file.
